1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a marine propulsion system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique for switching the shift position of an outboard motor by driving a shift position switching mechanism of the outboard motor with an electric actuator has been suggested as described in, for example, JP-A-2006-264361. The shift position switching mechanism described in JP-A-2006-264361 is disposed in what is called a shell-shaped portion in which a propeller shaft is disposed. The shift position switching mechanism has a dog clutch for shift position switching. In the shift position switching mechanism described in JP-A-2006-264361, the dog clutch is engaged or disengaged with the electric actuator to achieve a shift position change among forward, reverse, and neutral.
However, with the marine propulsion system described in JP-A-2006-264361, a shift position switching mechanism may fail while maneuvering a vessel.